Cobarde
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Llevaba horas, en silencio, contemplándole dormir. Sin atreverse siquiera a tocarlo. Sin atreverse a nada. Drabble, 8018 -Gekokujou!-


Hola! :3 Es **Kazu~**  
-Importante! No sé si lo notaste, pero he cambiado mi pseudónimo. Ya no soy más **Kazumi Amakusa** (no me agradaba tener que usar mi _nombre completo_ ya que _Kazumi~ _o _Kazu~ _estaba tomado y, a mi parecer, ya utilizo demasiado _blueandamethyst_). Así que para efectos de firmar fanfictions seré **_blueflowersfall_**. ¡Es precioso!

Otro drabble de una de mis fav.! 8018  
Como todo lo YamamotoxHibari que nazca de mis manos, éste está inspirado en **"Coward"** un dj de _NITRO—koutetsu_ / la-amo-con-todo-mi-corazón-mi-páncreas-mi-hígado-y-mi-pulmón-derecho / (aunque no me di cuenta hasta el quinto párrafo del rumbo del drabble) y en un icon precioso de _panefeky (a) lj._ ¡Esa niña hace maravillas con sus manitos! Cada pequeño icon cuenta una historia.

**No hay advertencias salvo lo de siempre.** Un poco de _lime_, mucho sin sentido e ideas que se me estancaron entre la falange medial y la proximal, por lo que no fui capaz de tipear una historia coherente. De todos modos, gracias.

* * *

**Cobarde.**

_Behind every beautiful thing, there's some kind of pain._

Llevaba horas, en silencio, contemplándole dormir. No se atrevía siquiera a cambiar de posición —a pesar de que le hubiese gustado que el espacio vacío en la cama entre ambos fuese considerablemente menor— por miedo a interrumpir su sueño.

A veces, estiraba su brazo con indecisión pero muriéndose por acariciar las hebras de cabello oscuro que se desordenaban graciosamente sobre la almohada. Sus dedos se detenían, entonces, a escasos centímetros del objetivo y Yamamoto se regañaba a sí mismo por ser _tan cobarde._

Y retiraba su mano; la empuñaba hasta lastimarse la palma con las uñas. Hasta hacerse sangrar.

Odiaba eso, odiaba sentir el pavor que lo paralizaba cuando estaba con Hibari, el aire pesando en sus pulmones, la sangre volviéndose agua en sus venas. Sentirse tan _débil._

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser capaz de tener sexo con él, pero no ser lo suficientemente hombre para acariciarle el cabello y _decirle que lo quería._

No sabía qué podía suceder si alguna noche aquellas dos palabras llegaban a escapar de sus labios. Muchas veces, cuando tenía a Hibari apresado bajo su cuerpo y ambos danzaban rítmicamente sobre las sábanas, debía morderse fuerte el labio para no pronunciarlas. Entonces, buscaba la boca del mayor y le besaba con fuerza, con pasión, y por un momento dejaban de bailar y se entregaban _(sí, porque Hibari también se entregaba a ese contacto)_ al beso en el que Yamamoto ponía todo aquello que tenía prohibido decir en voz alta. Pero aquello siempre acaba pronto. Y cuando eso sucedía, Yamamoto sentía más necesidad de_ gritar que lo quería._

Otras veces, las dos palabras llegaban a su mente en situaciones mucho más cotidianas. Como cuando le rogaba a Tsuna que le permitiera acompañar a Hibari en sus misiones y éste le preguntaba _por qué_ deseaba hacerlo. Como cuando Reborn regresaba al cuartel sujetando a un malherido Guardián de la Nube y no se le permitía a Yamamoto ingresar al box de atención médica. Como cada mañana, viéndole vestirse con prisa y salir del cuarto sin despedirse. Y, casi siempre, como todas las noches que llegaba a su departamento —demasiado grande y demasiado frío— y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaría tenerle a su lado.

No sabía qué podía ocurrir si le decía que lo quería, pero tenía una idea bastante aproximada. Se la había hecho una vez que, bromeando, le preguntó si_ aquella era la clase de amor que le demostraba_. _Ésto no es amor_, recibió a quemarropa. Fin de la conversación.

Pero Takeshi le quería y precisamente porque le quería, era capaz de seguir aguantándose el temor y los deseos por un poco de tiempo más, sólo hasta que Kyouya estuviese listo para escuchar y aceptar todo lo que tenía que decirle —y que en realidad se resumía a dos palabras en exceso sencillas—.

Hibari siempre huía, pero no podía culparle. Yamamoto creía conocerle y, por lo mismo, creía entenderle. Si él tenía miedo; Hibari, sencillamente, _debía de estar aterrado. _

* * *

Final feo ;_;  
Me di cuenta de que escribo sólo 8018 en la cama —pero sin lemon—.  
Si no gustó, culpen a Alessandri, Somarriva y Vodanovic por el Tomo II de su Tratado de Derecho Civil. ¡500 páginas y ningún dibujito! Nadie puedeee~ ):

Habrá galletitas para quien deje review. Al que critique, le daré además lechecita :D

¡Besitos y Gracias!

_Jueves, 30 de Septiembre, 2010 ~ 07.08 am.  
_


End file.
